The Pristine of War
The Pristine of War is an ancient deity as old as the universe itself. She is an ancient and powerful entity, capable of bending reality and destroying the universe as we know it. While she can be subdued, she can never be slaughtered or killed. You see, the Pristine of War is not truly a being, but a concept. As he name suggests, she is the embodiment of war, and as long as there is war, she will exist. As you may have assumed, the Pristine of War is not peaceful entity. She is merciless and wraith-filled, eager to fight and slaughter almost anyone. Yet, she is not an uncivilized brute. Rather, she prefers to befriend and ally those that she can, and when the time comes, she shall turn them against one another. Every creature in this universe wants war. It doesn't take much effort to make it happen. History There was a time in the universe where there was nothing: but Primus and Unicron. The brothers fought for centuries, and during one of their battles, Unicron had become wounded. As he bled out, the Dark Energon from his body mixed with the dirt of Cybertron, and a new being sprung to life: it was the Pristine of War. Many at that time considered her to be the daughter of Unicron, the Pristine of War lived up to her father's legacy. She spread destruction and unrest wherever she went, turning the entire universe into a battlefield. At last, Primus had enough of her antics, and created another entity to balance out the war: The Pristine of Peace was born, and he strived to bring order to warring nations. Since then, he and the Pristine of War have been at an uneasy standstill, keeping the universe balanced between peace and war. Even in modern times, The Pristine of War is determined to bring fighting to people in the Universe. Yet, despite her age and cunning, the Pristine of War cannot directly manipulate those in the living world. Instead, she must embody a host to be her prophet. She has had many of these hosts over the years- humans, Predacons, Autobots, Dinobots, and a myriad of other species. Yet, her primary host has always been the predaconess Flarina. Prior to choosing Flarina as her host, The Pristine of War resided in the Spark of Saturn: a Predacon similar to Flarina in age. He had been quite a brute in his younger years- eager to fight, strategic and cunning, determined and persistent. He was the perfect candidate. With some molding and fixing, Saturn would become a fine warrior, and a great Warbringer. Upon Saturn entering the Predacon Military, the Pristine of War entered his spark. Saturn became a fine soldier, and swiftly rose to become a general. Soon enough, he was crowned by Predaking as the Pristine of War. It was around this time that Flarina - the daughter of Mortus, the Pristine of Death, and Genisis, the Pristine of Life - also joined the army with her younger sister, Massacyre. Both showed promise, though the elder sister, Flarina, caught Saturn's eye. After only a few months in service, Saturn promoted Flarina to his second-in command, and begun to make advances towards her. Though Flarina accepted the position, she resisted his advances, since someone else had caught her eye. Some years passed, and the Pristine of War continued to lead millions to their deaths in the name of "fighting for peace".Thousands had been slaughtered and plundered by the Empire through conquest and battle. They were truly a force to be reckoned with. With each passing day, the Pristine of War's power grew stronger and stronger. Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Characters